Teleport
Summoner Spell= |-| Removed Boot Enchantment= seconds, your champion teleports to the target allied object. 240 second cooldown. Purchasing Teleport puts the item on an initial 60 second cooldown.}} |menu = |buy = |sell = Cannot sell enchantments. }} Teleport is a targeted summoner spell. It is used to quickly travel from one location to a friendly turret, minion or ward anywhere on the map. It is not stopped like upon damage, but can still be disrupted by hard crowd control abilities such as stuns, roots, and silences. Teleporting to an allied minion or ward will make it invulnerable for the duration of the channel, but it will not make turrets invulnerable. Strategy Teleport is great for ganking if the enemy commits to a fight and is around friendly minions or turrets. Teleport is also used to quickly switch lanes to defend an unguarded tower. Another use for teleport is a backdoor maneuver where a high damage per second champion places a ward inside or near the enemy base and teleports to that ward. From there that champion will attempt to bring down as many towers and inhibitors as possible. It is also possible to use it to escape enemy champions that lack any way to interrupt channeled abbilities, such as , or with the interrupt on a long cooldown ultimate, such as , or requires an ally for the interrupt, such as . This is particularly useful for tanks without reliable escape mechanisms such as Dr. Mundo or , since they are more likely to survive the channel. Notes * A teleport can also be cancelled by the caster itself by activating the spell again, but doing so will put the spell on a 2/3rds cooldown (without modifiers: 200 seconds; as opposed to the full 300 second cooldown). * Teleport renders the targeted minion invulnerable for the duration of the teleport, even against the Nexus Obelisk. It is possible to use teleport on a minion targeted by an enemy tower when teleporting to assist a push, preventing tower damage for those 4 seconds. It will also stop the minion from attacking or moving. While champions could use crowd control abilities to move the targeted minion, the teleporting champion will still arrive at the original position. * Stealthed objects targeted by the spell Teleport will be destealthed for the duration of the teleport. * When using teleport on an allied tower, the tower does not become invulnerable, although it can still attack. If the tower is destroyed as you are channeling, the teleport particle will vanish and your teleport will be cancelled - putting it on 200 seconds cooldown. * While standing at an end of a wall or other standing out part of terrain, using Teleport slightly increases vision radius just around the corners in the fog of war. * Turrets cannot be teleported to within the first 15 seconds of a game. *Stealth wards can expire during the channel, but this will not prevent the caster from arriving at its original position. *If used on a turret, the teleporting champion will arrive on a random location of the turret's circumference. Targets In addition to any friendly minion or turret, Teleport can be used on a number of allied constructs. These include, but are not limited to: * * * * * * Pets such as , , , ghouls, and plants and seeds. * Destructible traps like and . However, Teleport does not work on: * Indestructible traps like and . * Champion copies like , and . Patch history 's "incoming" visual effect on the target unit would disappear if cast on an expiring temporary unit, such as or . V1.0.0.139: * Fixed a bug where could be used after being affected by crowd control effects. V1.0.0.125: * Fixed a rare bug causing it to not function properly. v1.0.0.124: * Fixed a bug where champions could be pulled across the map while teleporting. V1.0.0.123: * Using Summoner on a ward will no longer reveal the ward through fog of war to enemies. Instead, it will destealth the ward to be seen if an enemy is near and reveal the teleport particle through fog of war to enemies. V1.0.0.121: * Using on a ward will now reveal the ward to enemies for a few seconds. V1.0.0.120: * Wards and are no longer targetable/manipulated by spells (except Summoner ). V1.0.0.118: * Cancel delay increased to 1 second from . V1.0.0.101: * Fixed a bug where Summoner refreshed your W slot's cooldown when used. V1.0.0.100: * Can no longer be cast while rooted. V1.0.0.97: * Now removes stealth when used. V1.0.0.83: * Will now allow you to travel to all allied towers, not just the forward most towers in a lane. V1.0.0.63: * Fixed a bug where the spell could be cast on a minion right before it died, allowing the player to teleport invisibly to a location. V1.0.0.61: * can now be cancelled. V1.0.0.52: * can no longer be used while being revived by . V0.9.25.34: * Fixed a bug where if your champion dies while teleporting, the target it is teleporting to remains bound. V0.9.25.24: * Cooldown increased to 5 minutes from . V0.9.22.15: * Added a new particle effect. V0.8.22.115: * will now cancel when stunned, rooted, silenced, netted, taunted and slept. July 10, 2009 Patch: * Now has a golden particle. June 26, 2009 Patch: * – Reduces cast time by seconds, and reduces its cooldown by 5 seconds. June 19, 2009 Patch: * Tooltip fixed to correctly show the cooldown at 5 minutes. May 23, 2009 Patch: * Cooldown reduced to minutes from 4 minutes. May 15, 2009 Patch: * Fixed a bug that caused you to teleport in 2 seconds instead of 3. May 9, 2009 Patch: * Cooldown reduced to 4 minutes from 5 minutes. April 11, 2009 Patch: * Cooldown reduced to 5 minutes from 7 minutes. Alpha Week 7: * Fixed cast range. Alpha Week 6: * Cooldown reduced to 6 minutes from 7 minutes. Alpha Week 5: * Cooldown increased to 7 minutes from 3 minutes. Alpha Week 4: * Cooldown increased to 3 minutes from 2 minutes. Alpha Week 3: * no longer makes the target invulnerable. * reduces cast time reduction decreased to from 1. }} Category:Spells cs:Teleport de:Teleportation es:Teleportación fr:Téléportation pl:Teleportacja ru:Телепорт zh:Teleport